1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window candles and more particularly, to an elevation-adjustable window candle, which facilitates quick adjustment of the elevational position of the candle shaft in the holder base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A window candle has been a traditional practice in many cultures. Placing a candle in the window symbolizes the warmth and security of the family hearth and signals loyalty to family members and loved ones. Nowadays, many LED lamp type window candles have been created. A LED lamp type window candle generally comprises a base, a candlestick supported on the base, a candle shaft supported on the candlestick, and a lampshell supported on the candle shaft and a LED module mounted inside the lampshell and controllable to emit light through the lampshell. A conventional LED lamp type window candle does not allow adjustment of the elevation of the candle shaft, limiting the application.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,807, issued to the present inventor, discloses an elevation adjustable window candle, which includes a candlestick having axial sliding grooves axially disposed between stop portions and an inside shoulder therein, a candle shaft having springy retaining blocks equiangularly suspending in the bottom side thereof and respectively axially slidably coupled to the sliding grooves in the candlestick to secure the candle shaft to the candlestick at the desired elevation by means of friction resistance, and a lampshell mounted on the top end of the candle shaft and holding a LED lamp module therein. The elevation adjustment procedure of this design of elevation adjustable window candle is complicated. If the candle shaft and the candlestick are not kept in accurate alignment, accurate adjustment cannot be done. Further, the springy retaining blocks may wear quickly with use, resulting in positioning instability and shortening the lifespan of the window candle. Further, the candle shaft and the candlestick commonly have a complicated structure, increasing the manufacturing cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,253 discloses another design of adjustable window candle invented by the present invention. This design of adjustable window candle includes a candlestick, a positioning member mounted inside the shank body and having retaining flanges extending around the periphery thereof at different elevations, a candle shaft axially slidably sleeved onto the positioning device and having a locating groove extending around the inside wall thereof and selectively engageable with one retaining flange of the positioning member to secure the candle shaft to the positioning member in the candlestick in one of a series of elevational positions, and a lampshell mounted on a top end of the candle shaft and holding a LED lamp module therein. According to this design, the use of the positioning member complicates the installation procedure and increases the cost of the window candle. Further, the locating groove of the positioning device and the retaining flange of the positioning member may wear quickly with use, shortening the lifespan of the window candle.